Here Come the Fireworks
by kyokoaurora
Summary: Warning: End of series spoilers. The final battle has been fought. Will love bloom under the dancing lights?


HERE COME THE FIREWORKS

Disclaimer: I don't own Heat Guy J. If I did, then Dice's three year sabbatical would never have happened.

_I can't go on living knowing that I'm the only one who survived._

Daisuke's heart clenched as he remembered what could have been his brother's last words. Despite everything he's done tonight, no matter what he's put me and my friends through…he's still my brother, and the only family I have left. At that moment he made a promise to himself.

_I won't __let those who are important to me slip away…ever again. Not like you…mother…father…and not __**you**_…_I promise…_

When Daisuke finally reached Kabuki Road, the celebrations were in full swing, and the flash filled night air was full of laughter and elated chatter. Tom was delighted, he had never had so many customers, and was cooking up a storm for He smiled at the scene, noting that everyone (and some he hadn't known would be here) was present, uninjured and enjoying themselves wholeheartedly.

"So do you like my pretty fireworks, Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned to face the speaker. Clair looked back at him, all the while with a highly self satisfied smirk adorning his elfin features and a glint in his amethyst eyes. "Hey Clair, yeah, they're awesome, what did you light them with anyway?" the adolescent Vampire threw his head back and laughed his trademark crazy laugh. "Well, I figured that letting such a _golden_ opportunity pass us by would be a…_criminal_ waste…Daisuke twitched as he tried to suppress the ironic giggle that was threatening to bubble forth…so…we emptied a few basketfuls of my favourite rockets into the cannon… This was too much for the blonde, and he burst into uncontrollable laughter. "There's nothing you won't do, is there?" "Now why would you think that? Clair asked innocently as Dice's shoulders continued to shake with unrestrained mirth. "Oh, I don't know, I just didn't think even _you_ would hijack a tank". This earned him a surprised look which quickly melded into one of smug amusement. "I didn't" he jerked a finger carelessly behind him "your friend Captain. Jurgens was only too happy to grant my request".

This totally threw Dice for a loop and his head spun around seemingly of its own accord. It was there alright, the familiar monster and the Captains booming tone sounding from the top. Monica was there too, sitting with… "My, my, someone's sure fascinated with military technology all of a sudden" Clair's quietly triumphant voice sounded in his ear. It was obvious that the real target of his stare had not escaped the psychotic teen's radar. With that parting shot, he backed away from Daisuke into the swarming crowd. Dice sighed in regret. It would have to wait, there were too many people around them now.

"A toast to Judoh's saviours!" The cry rang out over the general clamour. "To Daisuke and J!" everyone chorused happily, raising their glasses to the pair, except Christina, who had really tried since she was nearly plunged into a watery grave, to change her ways for the better and was managing to settle for soda instead of the tempting bottles littered around.

In the last few hours, party fever had taken over completely and it would have been impossible to feel down in such wonderful company. Everyone had been so happy (whether they displayed it openly or not, he still knew) that he was alive and in one piece

Of course, the Kabuki Road girls had ambushed him the minute they saw him and it was some time before he was able to detach himself from the intoxicated trio.

Monica had bombarded him with excited questions until she was dragged away by the ear by Ken as gave Daisuke's hand a quick grip. Christina wandered by with Parsley, giving him a peck on the cheek before moving on.

Giovanni had appeared behind him and given him a congratulatory whack on the back that nearly sent Dice face first into his plate. Mauro, who followed soon after with his little granddaughter Jody had opted for a more sedate expression of gratitude and a handshake.

Antonia had hugged him warmly and then set to work repairing J's minor external damage.

He had soon been discovered by Captain. Jurgens himself early on in the festivities and had been informed that the army was missing "a great soldier" amongst other praise and a few more not so subtle hints had been dropped once again, which, although he did not voice it aloud, Daisuke intended to act on this time…

Boma materialized out of nowhere, no surprise there, and offered a quiet "You did well" before falling out of sight again.

Shogun only said "You are Marius's son" There was no need to say more. Daisuke could see the pride his childhood caretaker had for him and no more words were necessary.

Kia had smiled expressively and dedicated the next song to Daisuke and J.

Daisuke was astonished, but happy to encounter the underground dwellers scattered throughout the plaza and was practically jumped on the energetic mask-maker who was followed old Doc, who rolled his eyes at his colleague's antics and gripped Dice's hand firmly. He voiced his sadness that Lumie wasn't there to see the fireworks, but cheered up when Daisuke pointed out that the light could be seen for miles and the Celestial ship was not renowned for its speed, and had only left quite recently, so possibly she and Rhein were watching them right now.

And last, but to him, never least…was Kyoko. "I knew you could do it" she whispered softly to him. He had cleared his throat "Kyoko, I-" She silenced him by placing a halting finger to his lips. "Have fun, hero" and she slipped away leaving a highly disconcerted Daisuke Aurora behind.

Yawning faintly, Daisuke sneaked a glance at his watch. The digits showed up starkly under the fluorescent party lights that nobody seemed to know the origin of. It read 4:51. Whoa, things had gotten a bit out of hand, it appeared. Everyone was having too good a time to want to leave, and with inexhaustible quantities of caffeine at their disposal, and, failing that, comfy chairs to nap in, the party seemed set to last until mid-afternoon the next day. No matter, it would take at least a week for Judoh to begin functioning as it always had again.

The blonde smiled and turned his face to the sky, which revealed millions of twinkling stars now Clair's rocket stash had been utterly depleted. Allowing the cool breeze to immerse his senses in its lingering aroma, it was a few seconds before he realized that someone had joined him on the stone steps where he sat. All traces of tiredness vanished right away.

"I knew I'd find you here…again" she said placidly, crossing her legs daintily at the ankles and closing her deep emerald eyes to enjoy the mild wind too.

Her companion smiled serenely at her peaceful expression before replying playfully "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

It would appear you can't, and why would you want to?" she shot back, meeting his crystal green orbs and winking mischievously.

"You're right, why would I?" he breathed, looking at her intensely.

"D-Daisuke?" Kyoko stuttered uncertainly. It seemed that the conversation had shifted from the mundane at some point and had become…what?

"I realised something tonight. When my brother knew that he was beaten, that his grand coupe d'etat had failed, he saw no point in living anymore. Kyoko gasped in horror, correctly accessing what had happened. "I was quick enough to knock the gun away before he…" Daisuke faltered slightly before continuing with renewed determination. "Then I tried to talk to him, about our parents…and he's going to try to forgive her, he really is, he really does want it this time. It may take months, or even years but I have faith that he will succeed…because I'll be there to help him, every step of the way".

"And another thing I discovered was…" he shocked the pink haired woman by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to his body. "…that I don't ever want to lose someone I care about again".

"Oh, Daisuke…" The woman could feel happy tears beading along the rims of her eyes. As if that wasn't enough, he added "someone I _love_"

"Y-y-you…love me?" she murmured disbelievingly. Before the man could react she had embraced him tightly in return. "Oh Daisuke, I love you too!"

That was all he needed to know. Now certain that his feelings were reciprocated, the twinge of hesitation, the small nagging doubt that she could reject him…was gone.

Tilting her chin upwards to meet his darkened gaze, he saw her eyes flutter shut in anticipation, and let his own lids drop too. Warm, eager lips touched, slowly at first, but with rising heat as they moulded together completely. Dimly, Daisuke registered that a pair of arms had curled around his neck securely and applied a mild pressure bring them closer. He moaned into the kiss and coaxed her cherry mouth to open and permit him access. Kyoko willingly complied and moaned too when she felt his tongue find hers, teasingly stroking and caressing until they had to break for air.

Grinning suddenly, Kyoko could only say one thing. "Wow".

"Same here" was the calm reply she received. Giggling, she snuggled into his warmth and listened to his heart beating. They stayed like that for some time until Daisuke shifted slightly. "Am I too heavy?" she asked as she made to get off him, only to be held back. "Not at all" he murmured, hot breath tickling her ear and causing her to jump.

Just then, cracks of light began to appear on the horizon, distracting the couple momentarily.

"Want to watch the sunrise with me, my angel?" he said smiling.

"I would be delighted, my heat guy" she answered tenderly.

And so, the morning sun found the couple with arms encircling each other tightly, and the courage to face whatever was thrown their way…together.

The End


End file.
